


The Perfect Storm

by SailorLestrade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Love, More tags to be added, Storms, Tornadoes, based off a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen Ackles just wanted his ex wife to sign the divorce papers before he married Danneel. He didn't want roped back into the storm chaser life. But once a storm chaser, always a storm chaser.Based off the movie Twister (RIP Bill Paxton)





	1. She's Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the beautiful, sweet, talented Bree. I hope you enjoy this love.
> 
> Lyrics for this chapter are "Give it Away" by George Strait.

_Just give it away  
There ain't nothing in this house worth fightin' over  
Oh, we're both tired of fightin' anyway  
Just give it away_

Danneel reached over and turned down the radio as Jensen tapped his hand on the steering wheel. It felt weird not wearing his wedding band after so long, but that chapter of his life was coming to an end. But when Danneel turned down the radio, he looked over at her. Her red hair was blowing in the wind from the open window and she was wearing a pair of vintage aviators, so he couldn’t see her eyes, but he knew that look was there.

“What gives?” He asked. “That was George Strait.”

“Don’t you think that song is a little inappropriate?” She asked, looking out over the cornfields of Kansas. Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“Inappropriate?” He asked. “It’s just about a guy going through a…oh…”

“Yeah.” Danneel said with a sigh. Her feet were up on the dash as she relaxed back into her seat, loving that Jensen was doing all the driving. It was too nice of a day to use the AC all the time. Storms were moving in anyway, so she knew that the ride back would be windows up, AC going.

“So…she will be there?” Danneel asked. “I don’t want us making this whole trip for nothing.”

“Yeah, she’ll be there.” Jensen said, checking out the clouds as he drove. “They’ll all be there. They wouldn’t miss this perfect opportunity.” Danneel reached over and rested her hand on his thigh.

“You’re nervous about this whole thing, aren’t you?” She smiled softly at Jensen.

“Do I look nervous?” Jensen asked. Of course, he was nervous. It had been over a year since he had last seen her and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it. He never got this nervous, even when he was standing on a sound stage somewhere reading news or weather off a teleprompter. 

“Well, a little.” She said, giggling some. “But it looks good on you.” He smiled some.

“I’m just glad that it’ll be over soon.” He sighed some.

“And she did sign the papers, right?” Danneel asked. They had been struggling on and off with finding time to talk to her and get everything in order. She was always travelling for her work, and if she was in one place, it wasn’t in place for long. Luckily for Jensen, he knew she had someplace that she visited all the time where he knew she would get the notice of the attempt to divorce.

“The last time I talked to her, she said she did.” He told Danneel. “We just have to meet up with her and get them.” He looked around as Kansas passed by. It had been so long since he left their home in Lawrence for Los Angeles. But it seemed like even longer since he left Texas for Kansas. “This place brings back memories.”

“It does?” She asked, looking around. “But there’s nothing here.”

“I know.” He sighed softly. “Isn’t it beautiful?” He glanced over at her. “But not as beautiful as you.” She smiled and pulled her feet down off the dash so she could lean over and kiss him on the cheek with a loud smooch. She looked back out the windshield.

“Is that them up there?” Danneel asked, pointing to a group of people off in a little clearing right up by a farm. Jensen smiled some.

“Yep, that’s them.” He said. He looked up at a van to see her standing there in a white tank top with the album cover of Mötley Crüe’s “Girls, Girls, Girls” on it. Her lucky tank top. He pulled the truck off into the clearing, not ready to get out yet. He could see the old team running around, fixing equipment. Misha was yelling at someone, which wasn’t unusual.

“Don’t fold the maps.” Misha told Jake as he fished a water bottle out of their cooler in the back seat of their truck they were using.

“I didn’t.” He groaned, hearing Jared’s music playing through the speakers on his bus again. He got it working after hail destroyed it in Oklahoma.

“Well, according to this, there is a valley right through Wichita.” Misha sighed. “Always roll the maps.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Jake said, saluting Misha. After hearing Misha yelling at the poor kid, Jensen finally found his calm place and opened the driver’s door as Danneel opened hers. They climbed out and Jensen smiled over at the two.

“Jenny?” Misha said, earning a thumbs up from Jensen. “Well hot damn! Jake, Jensen’s back!”

“I’m not back.” Jensen said, shaking his head. “Where’s (y/n)?”

“The queen’s busy fixing the satellite.” Jake said. “Her and Jeff have been working on it all night. Of course, he was more worried about being able to hear the perfect soundtrack over the roars of a twister.”

“Yeah, that’s Jared for you.” Jensen sighed. Jared looked out the windshield of his bus then, his eyes widening as he jumped off. HE ran over to Jensen before Misha and Jake could go to him.

“The Extreme!” Jared called out, barreling over and picking up his friend in a crushing bear hug.

“Jesus Jared, don’t start that again.” Jensen gasped. “Put me down Sasquatch.” Jared set Jensen down on his feet, but he still had a big grin on his face. Danneel slowly came around the truck, a little weary of the moose man in front of her. “Guys, I want to introduce you to Danneel. Danni, this is Misha, Jake, and Jay. Jared. The guys.”

“Nice to meet you.” Danneel said. Jared laughed and pulled her in for a hug. He was definatly a hugger. Jensen forgot to warn her of that little fact.

“Is she busy?” Jensen asked Misha. “Like is she almost done?”

“I don’t know man. You know her better than we do.” Misha told him. Jensen shook his head.

“I don’t know about that one.” He sighed. “Danni, sweetie, why don’t you hang out here with the guys. I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Okay honey.” Danneel said, a little out of breath after the Padalecki hug. 

“Hey Jay, why don’t you try to explain to her why you are the way you are? It’ll kill some time.” He laughed. Jared did a weird little dance, holding Danneel’s hand as he did, making her look up at Jensen with a scared expression. Jensen gave her a small smile before heading over to the van where Jeff was currently holding up wires while (y/n) poked and prodded at the Doppler mounted on top.

As Jensen made his way over to (y/n) on the longest walk ever, he passed people he thought he would never see again. Jim, Rob, Richie just to name a few. He was honestly surprised they all clung together after the final straw between him and (y/n), but he couldn’t really blame them. There wasn’t really a big demand for professional storm chasers. And many of them wouldn’t survive a week working at the Weather Service. Jensen sighed as he finally arrived at the van. Jeff looked up at him and wondered how fast he could get out of here before (y/n) noticed.

“Hey (y/n).” Jensen said. She cringed a little but looked around the Doppler and smiled.

“Hey Jen.” She said, being very pleasant. “I’m glad you found us. I wasn’t exactly sure where we would end up on this road.”

“How are you?” Jensen asked, trying so hard to be nice. Actually, it wasn’t that hard. The hard thing was joining (y/n) up on top of the van. Like old times.

“Great.” She looked up at the darkening sky. “Looking like we’re going to have a fun afternoon.” Felicia came over to stand by Jeff as Jensen and (y/n) talked to each other for a second. (y/n) climbed down off the van.

“So, about the papers…” Jensen started to say when Colin, a kid would could easily pass as Jared’s brother, called her over to check out the camera he had dropped in the mud a couple tornadoes ago. He watched her handle it with all the grace he had ever seen. Too bad she couldn’t handle everything that way. She made her way back over to Felicia and Jeff, checking the last of the monitors and signals. 

“You want the papers?” She asked. Jeff and Felicia looked at each other before taking a step back and looking down at some readouts, trying to distance themselves from what was going on in front of them. “They’re signed and ready to go.”

“Good.” Jensen sighed. “Where are they?”

“In the truck.” She told him, not even looking up. He looked around, seeing that god awful yellow Jeep pickup sitting not too far from them.

“Can you get them?” He asked.

“What’s with the urgency? You’d think you were getting married…” She froze then, knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

“I am.” He explained. “Her name is Danneel Harris. We met out in LA.” (Y/n) nodded some and left where she was standing, heading for her truck.

“Went from me to Danneel. You don’t browse around much, do you?” She joked, making Jensen roll his eyes.

“You know the answer to that.” He said. She opened the door to the truck and leaned in, opening the glove box and pulling out the envelope.

“Here you go.” She said. He took them and started to examine them, making sure nothing was missed. (Y/n) realized then that she was still wearing that ring. She quickly pulled it off and tossed it into the truck so he couldn’t see it.

“You missed a page.” Jensen said as she started to walk away. She sighed and turned around. “Just two more signatures. That’s all I need and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Sure you will Jen.” She sighed softly, walking over and grabbing a pen out of her truck. “Wait, she’s here?”

“Yes she is. I left her with Jay.” Jensen explained. (Y/n) laughed.

“You left her with Jay? What’s the matter with you?” She headed over to where Jared and Danneel were, much to Jensen’s protests.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna meet her.” (Y/n) said, walking away. Jensen growled out and grabbed the papers. They made it over to Danneel and Jared as Jared was explaining suck zones to her, making her giggle some.

“Hey there. You must be Danneel.” (Y/n) said, walking over and shaking her hand. “I’m (y/n) (y/l/n).” She took your hand and shook it. “Jenny was just telling me the happy news.”

“Jenny? Happy news?” She asked.

“About us.” Jensen sighed. Danneel nodded, laughing a little as she thought about Jensen’s nickname.

“You’re getting hitched? That’s awesome man.” Jared laughed. Jensen looked down at him.

“We wanted to get it done before Jensen’s new job.” Danneel said.

“Oh, I almost forgot. TV weather person. She almost sneered.

“Hey. Don’t mock it.” Jensen sighed.

“I’m not mocking anything.” She said as she walked away. Danneel answered her phone then as Jensen followed, making a motion with her hand to tell him to get the papers. Jensen followed (y/n) as she examined his cherry red ride. “New truck. New job. New girl. You’re a whole new Ackles.”

“I know how awkward this is…”

“I thought you would’ve been coming out here alone.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jense laughed some.

“I didn’t think I’d be coming out here at all.” He said. “You promised to have them to us by January. It’s July.”

“Sorry. I’ve been busy.” (Y/n) explained to him.

“With what?” Jensen asked. “What is so important that you couldn’t take five minutes to drop these back off at the Wakita post office?”

“Dorthy.” She said softly. Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“Dorthy? What about her?” He asked. (Y/n) smiled some.

“She’s here.” She told him, noticing how she was drawing him back in. His eyes widened.

“Show me.”


	2. Meet Dorothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets to see Dorothy for the first time.

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best_

Jensen heard the music blaring from Jared’s bus as he followed (y/n) around to the back of her truck where a tall, tarped item set in the bed. (Y/n) smiled to herself as she grabbed the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a large metal cylinder with all kinds of weather related instruments sticking on it. There was even a cartoon of Dorothy from Wizard of Oz pasted up by the stencil of her name. (Y/n) glanced back at Jensen, seeing his eyes wide and mouth open.

“Jen?” (Y/n) asked, seeing that he was at a loss for words, but knowing the reason why.

“I can’t believe you did it.” He said softly, walking closer to the machine.

“We made four of her.” (Y/n) explained.

“Does she work?” He looked over at (y/n), wanting more answers. Instead, (y/n) just lowered the tailgate, allowing him access to Dorothy. He quickly jumped up into the back of the truck with a huge smile on his face. One that neither (y/n) or Danneel had seen in a while. 

“I thought you’d wanna be here for her first time in the field.” (Y/n) explained to Jensen as he examined every aspect. “I wouldn’t be right if you weren’t.” There was the sound of clapping and laughing then as they boys made their way over, watching Jensen with Dorothy.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Misha asked, walking up to Jensen. He glanced up to see Jared talking to Danneel, since she looked so confused.

“Jenny’s concept.” Jared explained. “His brain child. This man is a genius.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Jensen said. “And I’m assuming Jeff did a lot of the welding?”

“Hey, in Jay’s defense, he hasn’t burnt off his eyebrows in the past couple months.” Felicia told Jensen, earning another smile from him. Danneel nodded.

“That’s really great.” She said, checking it out. “What is it?” Everyone kind of looked at her like she was crazy, forgetting for a brief second that not all women were interested in this stuff like (y/n) and Felicia. Jensen smiled down at her.

“This is a one of a kind, first in history all-in-one instrument pack for monitoring the weather.” Jensen explained to her. (Y/n) couldn’t hold in her science side anymore. She turned to Danneel and smiled.

“This is super exciting. Dorothy is going to be able to do something no one in the history of man has ever been able to do. We all know what a tornado is, but we’ve never been able to get inside a tornado and figure out what is going on inside of it.” (Y/n) explained to Danneel. Jensen had to smile some. He was expecting more snark and venom in (y/n)’s explanation. But she was being very civil.

“How is it going to do that?” Danneel asked. (Y/n) climbed up into the truck and opened up Dorothy. She grabbed a censor out and tossed it down to Danneel, who caught it. “What is this?”

“This censor will go into the tornado.” (Y/n) told her. “Dorothy will open up and release hundreds of them into the funnel. In about thirty seconds, we can learn more about every aspect about not just a tornado, but the storms that produce them, than we have in thirty years.” Danneel nodded, listening to (y/n) explain everything.

“And that will…”

“It will let us get a better warning system out to people.” Jeff spoke up. Danneel looked over at him, a little surprised about how deep his voice was.

“Aren’t there already warning systems?” Danneel asked.

“Well…” Jensen began, but (y/n) interrupted him.

“They’re nowhere near good enough.” She said, sounding a little more than passionate about it. “At best, warnings can be issued in about 3 minutes. But this way, we can give people 15 minutes. Give them time to get to safety…” She sighed a little, closing her eyes. Jensen nodded.

“That’s what we’re…they’re trying to do.” He said with a smile. “I can’t believe you guys did this.” He patted Dorothy one more time before jumping down off the truck. Jake offered his hand as (Y/n) jumped down too, closing up the tailgate as she did.

“Well we are big kids. We can do it.” (y/n) mumbled under breath. Misha looked over at her but she just shrugged.

“So how are you going to get this…Dorothy into the tornado?” Danneel asked, looking around at the different team members, hoping that someone else besides (y/n) would answer her questions.

“Well, you set it in the path of the tornado,” Jensen started. “And after it’s there, you run like hell and pray to god that you get to safety before it gets to you.”

“Suck zone.” Jared whispered in Danneel’s ear, making her jump. Jim ran over then, excitedly talking to (y/n) about things that Danneel didn’t even want to try to understand.

“Okay guys! Pack up quick! We need to move out!” (Y/n) announced to everyone. Jensen and Danneel watched as the crew went from lazy cats to busy bees. Jared threw his things into his bus, Misha and Jake got the maps into their truck, Felicia was helping Jeff push things into his van, and Jim and the others loaded up their gear and helped Colin get his camera gear put up. Jensen couldn’t help but watch how easily (y/n) moved around, making sure that Dorothy was secure in the back of her truck and she had all her things packed up and ready to go.

“They do this all the time.” Jensen told Danneel as he watched them. “They can handle this. They live for this sort of thing.” Danneel nodded as she heard them secure Dorothy 2, 3, and 4 in the various vehicles.

“Do you want to go with them?” Danneel asked, feeling the way Jensen squeezed her hand, not wanting to leave her side but wanting to go with them.

“No. They’ve got this.” He said. She swore he sounded a little defeated.

“Did she sign the papers?” Danneel asked. Jensen’s eyes widened as he remembered that last page.

“Son of a bitch!” he said loudly.

“She didn’t?” Danneel asked, right as (y/n) drove past them with a honk and a wave.

“Come on sweetie! If we hurry we can catch them and I can it.” He pulled her back to the truck quickly. Felicia and Jeff drove by then.

“Glad you’re back Jenny!” Felicia called out her window with a laugh. Jensen glared at her.

“I’m not back!” He yelled at them. He didn’t even bother trying to correct the nickname anymore. They jumped in the truck and followed the caravan. He could hear Jared’s loud music playing from his bus. Jensen caught himself tapping along to “Paradise City”. Jensen looked over at Danneel.

“Hey sweetie, once we catch up with them again, I’ll let you take the truck and head home. I’ll get the papers and be there before you can even open the garage door.” While they did live in LA, their home was being remodeled so they were taking the time to visit some of Jensen’s friends and family and were currently staying with them.

“Are you kidding?” She asked. “I thought I would tag along. This actually kinda seems like fun.” Jensen smiled some, but it was short lived as a group of black SUV’s pulled up beside the others.

“Are you kidding me?” Jensen growled. Danneel looked out his window. “Stephen…”

“Who is that honey?” Danneel asked. Jensen gripped the steering wheel.

“That’s Stephen Amell. He’s the slime at the bottom of the ocean.” Jensen explained. “We all started out in the same lab, but he wanted more money out of it. He broke off and got his own crew, complete with his own little groupie. But he doesn’t have these guys’ instincts. And he doesn’t have Dorothy.” He reached down and picked up the mic to the CB in his truck. Some habits die hard, and he couldn’t pass up the chance to talk to other chasers if he was out on assignment.

“(Y/n), come back.” Jensen said.

“Hey! Glad you decided to stick around.” (Y/n) said cheerfully.

“What’s Stephen doing here?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) looked in the review mirror to see the SUV’s.

“I don’t know, but my guess is he’s thinking the same thing about you.” She responded. Jensen was about to respond when one of the other cars swerved at Jensen, making him drive off the road.

“Hold on!” HE called out. Danneel squealed and grabbed the little handle at the top of the door, holding on to it. Jensen jumped out of his truck, ready to chase down one of Stephen’s little friends. Jared’s voice came on the CB.

“Hey man, there’s an auto shop just up ahead. Think your truck can make it?” He asked. Jensen sighed and got back into the truck.

“Yeah Jay. See you there in a few minutes.” He groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel.

“Babe?” Danneel asked.

“I hate Stephen Amell.” Jensen groaned. “Come on, let’s get to the auto shop so I can hear it from (y/n).”


	3. Still In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the reader possibly still in love with Jensen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter are Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son  
If you can?

The music played lowly from the auto shop as Jensen pulled the flat tire out of the back of the truck. He had moved to the spare, but it was always a good idea to have a backup tire in this line of work.

“How long will it take you to fix this?” Jensen asked with a sigh as the technician took his flat.

“Oh, about 15 minutes.” The man said. Jensen nodded and leaned against his truck, closing his eyes for a second. (Y/n) was on her way over to Jensen to ask what had happened when his eyes snapped open and his body tensed. She saw him turn to look over across the way, where Stephen was standing, talking to a bunch of people.

“The unknown is what drives me,” He explained to somebody. “What could we do if we could predict the path of a tornado? Could we create a new warning system to save more people?” He opened the back of one of the trucks, Jensen staring at him as he showed off his new machine named D.O.T 3.

“That son of a bitch.” Jensen growled.

“Jen?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He snapped at her before marching over to Stephen. He grabbed Stephen by his shirt and shoved him against the side of the vehicle. “You bastard!”

“Someone get this loser off of me!” Stephen called out. Stephen’s right hand man Tom went to get him, but Jared beat him too it and gently pulled Jensen off of Stephen.

“You stole my designs you piece of shit!” Jensen screamed at Stephen. He tried to launch himself at Stephen again, but Jared held him back. “Jay…”

“Don’t do it man. It’s not worth it.” Jared told him.

“What’s the matter with you?” Stephen asked, staring down Jensen. “It’s not like I made a move on (y/n). Oh wait, she’s not your wife anymore, now is she?” Jensen tried to pull away from Jared again.

“Jenny, calm down.” Felicia said, trying to calm Jensen.

“Yeah Jenny.” Stephen laughed. “You don’t want that blood pressure to spike. Could ruin that precious retirement of yours.”

“You better shut your mouth while you still can.” Jeff sneered at Stephen. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“And as for stealing your designs, why would I need to?” Stephen asked. “D.O.T. is much better than whatever it is you and your friends thought up. Dorothy right? I remember how much you and (y/n) loved the Wizard of Oz.” (Y/n) came over as she saw Jensen about to punch Stephen right in his pretty mouth.

“Okay boys, break it up.” She said, standing between the feuding chasers. “We all know that his is too heavy and will never get off the ground.” Stephen shook his head but turned to walk away, done with this conversation. But he stood suddenly and turned to look at Jensen.

“By the way Jensen, I’ve caught a couple of your weather reports. Gotta say I love them.” Stephen laughed, turning and walking away. Jared had made the mistake of loosening his grip on Jensen some when (y/n) had intervened. Luckily, he was thinking on his feet and grabbed Jensen before he could run after Stephen.

“I’m not through with you yet!” Jensen yelled out to him. Stephen just raised his hand in the air, middle finger up. After a couple minutes, Jared finally let go of Jensen. Jensen marched over to (y/n), anger in his eyes.

“I should’ve told you.” She said. “But I didn’t think you would be coming around anyway…”

“One day.” He said, making her raise an eyebrow. “I don’t care if she flies or not after tonight. I’ll be gone.” (Y/n) nodded and looked over as Danneel ran over. She excused herself then before Danneel could even talk.

“Babe, are you okay?” She asked. Jensen looked at her after watching (y/n) walk away.

“Yeah sweetie. I’m fine.” He kissed her. “Why don’t you go get us something to drink for the road? I’m going to stay out here for a little bit. Cool down.” Danneel nodded.

“Okay honey. Be right back.” With that, she left.

(Y/n) walked into the diner with a sigh. She stood off to the side, running a hand on her face to try to calm herself down. It had been a long day already and now Jensen was wanting to stay. That’s when someone walked up to her.

“What’s his problem?” Stephen asked, making (y/n) groan internally. She turned and looked at him. “I think he’s gone crazy or something. You should keep him on a better leash.”

“He’s not my problem anymore Stephen.” She laughed some. She turned to walk away but he snagged her hand. She turned to look at him.

“This storm is going to be bigger than we thought it would be.” He told her. “I’ve been getting reports that it’s about to unleash hell.”

“Sharing information with me?” She asked. He smiled at her.

“I don’t want to see anything happening to you.” Stephen said, his voice softer with her than it had been with Jensen earlier. “I know that your head is probably a little clouded with Jensen being back in the picture.”

“Is there any other reason you’re telling me this?” She asked.

“Maybe I just want to know which way you’re going to head.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes some. Danneel walked in then, walking past (y/n) and Stephen.

“I’m heading southeast. Towards the counter.” She pulled her hand from his and headed to the counter, closing her eyes. “Some things just never change.”

“Excuse me?” Danneel asked. (Y/n) looked over at the redhead. She honestly didn’t even know she was there and really didn’t feel like dealing with her. But she would be polite. For Jensen’s sake.

“He’s waiting to see what Jensen does.” (Y/n) told Danneel before ordering a coffee to go.

“Waiting? Why?” Danneel asked. (Y/n) looked out the window of the diner towards Jensen. He was picking up some dirt off the ground and letting it blow away in the wind. It was all part of his process. The human Doppler radar.

“He knows what the storm is going to do.” (Y/n) explained, turning away from the window to look back at the counter. She grabbed a couple bags of chips off the rack and laid them in front of herself, trying to distract herself.

“He never really told me about all of this.” Danneel sighed. “I mean, he told me he used to chase tornadoes. But not the rivalry or the human whatever.” She looked over at (y/n). She knew where this conversation was going and she wanted to change the subject.

“If you need to pee, I’d do it now. Not a whole lot of bathrooms out on the road. Plenty of flat land and trust me, you don’t want to be out there peeing and Jared look out.”

“You still love him, don’t you?” Danneel asked.

“Check please.” (Y/n) said, trying to ignore her.

“I don’t blame you. I mean, look at him.” Danneel smiled softly. “But I just hope that showing him that thing you made isn’t some desperate attempt to keep him in your life…” (Y/n) tossed some money on the counter.

“I’ll pay for hers too.” She walked out the door as Jared walked over to Jensen.

“What’s up Jenny?” Jared asked. Jensen looked over at him.

“Going green.” Jensen told him. “We better saddle up.”

“On it boss.” Jared said, saluting him before running off to tell the others. Jensen closed his eyes for a second. It was all coming back to him and he loved it. He smiled to himself as he turned around, almost running into Danneel.

“Sweetie I got…”

“Hey honey,” Jensen began, interrupting her. “We gotta move. You follow us in the truck. Stay behind Jay’s bus and Jeff’s van. I gotta ride with (Y/n).” He kissed Danneel. “Let’s go people! We gotta move!” He walked over to (Y/n), who was getting situated, keys in her mouth. He took them out and smirked. “I’ll drive.” Stephen looked up from his own crew towards the others.

“Looks like they’re moving! Let’s go guys!” He called out as he heard Jared’s music blare out of his speakers.

****

“So…” (Y/n) said, sitting shotgun to Jared just like old times. The tension was thick.

“So.” Jensen responded.

“Good coloring isn’t it?” She asked. He nodded.

“Did you meet her at the station?”

“(Y/n)…”

“I’m just making conversation.” (Y/n) defended.

“I don’t want to fight with you.” He shot back. There was silence between them again.

“She seems nice.”

“Ha!” Jensen said. (Y/n) looked over at him.

“Is she not nice?” (Y/n) asked.

“I know what you mean.” Jensen said. (Y/n) stayed quiet, trying to avoid another argument. There had been too many between them over the past couple years. “And no, she doesn’t work at the station. She works at a talent agency.”

“Huh?” (Y/n) said. “Not what I would’ve put you with.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked, a little confused.

“I thought you would’ve ended up with like a therapist or something.” (Y/n) said. “God knows you need one.” She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that last part?” Jensen asked. He already knew what she had said but he wanted to hear her say it straight to him. “I don’t need therapy (y/n)!”

“Obviously you do if you rush into things you can’t commit! And before you say anything, you asked me to marry you, not the other way around. You’re the one that walked out. You’re the one that didn’t try to make it work!”

“I told you I didn’t want to argue!” Jensen yelled.

“I’m not arguing!” She looked out the windshield. “Hey, heads up there’s a road up ahead if you, know, want to stay on it.” Jensen looked from her to the road, realizing he was driving in the grass.

“Shit.” He groaned, swerving back onto the road.

“Want me to drive?” (y/n) asked after a few moments of silence.

“No.”

“It’s my truck.”

“I believe my name was on that lease somewhere.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

“She has no idea what she’s getting herself into, does she?”


	4. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen joins them on a chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter are "Bringing Back the Sunshine" by Blake Shelton

_Guess we've got a little off track  
But love knows a way back  
Through the storms and pouring rain_

Jeff had turned up the music on the radio as they drove, not really wanting to listen to (y/n) and Jensen’s arguments anymore. He glanced over at Felicia who was checking the sky for any sign of a funnel cloud.

“Glad they’ve gotten better at this.” Jeff joked. Felicia looked over at him and smiled. She looked back out the window then smacked his arm. He looked out the window. “Shit!” He picked up the mic. “Hey guys!”

“What?!” Jensen snapped as he grabbed the handset, not realizing the button had been pushed in the entire time and everyone had heard them. (Y/n) had to laugh a bit to herself. It was quite amusing watching Jensen get worked up like that.

“Oh nothing, just didn’t know if we want to chase this tornado or catch the next one.” Jeff told them. Jensen and (Y/n) looked over across the field then and saw what Jeff and Felicia had seen. (Y/n) grabbed the mic then.

“Jeff, is it on the ground?” (Y/n) asked as Jensen sped up and took a corner hard. “Easy Jen! You’re going to get us killed!”

****

Stephen set in the passenger seat of one of his SUV’s, staring at weather reports and maps, talking away to Tom Welling as he drove. Tom wasn’t listening to half of what Stephen was saying though. Instead, he saw the fresh rubber on the road from spun tires.

“Uh, Dr. Amell?” Tom said.

“What?” Stephen asked, looking up just briefly. 

“I think they might have went this way.” Tom said. Stephen thought about it for a second before nodding.

“Follow it.” He instructed. Tom nodded and turned down the same road Jensen and the crew had went down.

****

“We’re moving to intercept! Are you guys ready?” (Y/n) called into the mic as they passed cars, honking at them to warn them about the tornado.

“On it!” Felicia answered. (Y/n) glanced over at Jensen.

“You need to get ahead of it.” (Y/n) told him. He gripped the steering wheel.

“I know what I’m doing (Y/n).” Jensen growled slightly.

“You’re going to have to go across the field.”

“I know I need to get ahead of it!” Jensen shot back at her.

“Go across the field!” (Y/n) yelled at him.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Jensen yelled back. “Do you want to drive?”

“Actually yes I would.” (Y/n) told him. She looked out the window to see the tornado a couple miles down. “You need to cross now or you’re going to miss it.”

“I see it.” Jensen said.

“You’re going to miss it!”

“Shut up (Y/n)! Hold on!” With that, he turned the steering wheel hard, dashing out onto the field. But neither of them saw the large ditch that ran the length of field. (Y/n)’s eyes were wide as she looked over at Jensen.

“Have you lost your mind?!” 

“You told me to cut into the fence!” He yelled back at her. She looked around as Jared called over the radio.

“(Y/n)? Jen? Are you guys okay? I can’t see you!” Jared called out.

“Having fun yet?” Jensen askeditch.

“You’re going to destroy my truck.” She groaned. “We need to get out of here.”

“Really? I thought we’d just stay here!” Jensen snapped at her.

“Guys, two miles and closing in fast.” Jared announced. “You need to get out of there!” Jensen looked around. The sides of the ditch were too tall now.

“Are you mad?” (Y/n) asked as she watched Jensen struggle to get them to safety. She meant it that she thought he had lost his mind.

“I’ll have time to be mad later when we’re both still alive.” He explained. (Y/n) looked out to see the twister turn and destroy a barn.

“Shit! It’s turning!”

“I can’t see!” 

“You will!” (Y/n) called out. Jensen tried to climb up the side, but the truck couldn’t make it and slid back down onto the bath.

“It’s too steep. This was a brilliant idea (y/n).” (Y/n) was about to snap back at him when she saw a bridge that crossed the deep ditch for tractors and other vechiles. Jensen slammed on the breaks, barely avoiding the bridge. (Y/n) jumped out of the truck. “Why can’t we ever just spend a normal day together?” Jensen asked as he climbed out, getting pelted with rain and being hit with lots of wind.

Jensen watched as (y/n) made her way to the back of the truck to get Dorothy set up and ready to go. But he also saw the tornado was coming closer to them and (y/n) wouldn’t have enough time to get it out of the truck and set up before it hit. Jensen grabbed (Y/n).

“(Y/n), this is crazy!” Jensen called out over the roar in the air.

“Let go of me! I have to do this!” She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her again.

“There’s no time! Come on!” He pulled her underneath the bridge. The wind was making it hard to breathe and walk. Jensen pulled (y/n) over to one of the supports. “Grab on to something!”

“I know!” She said. But literally two seconds later, she was letting go of the support and crawling forward to watch the storm. Jensen swore under his breath and grabbed her again. “I want to see it!”

“Now’s not the time (y/n)!” Jensen said, pulling her back.

“Jensen, I need to see this!”

“No you don’t!” He held onto her and the support, forcing her to grab onto it as well. There was a creaking noise then as the truck pushed forward towards them. Jensen pressed closer to (y/n), keeping himself between her and the truck. “Shit! Look out.” (Y/n) looked over his shoulder as the vacuum from the tornado pulled the truck out and it disappeared into the swirling mess. As soon as the tornado passed over them, though, it seemed to disappear.

“Is it over?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen took a deep breath and nodded, letting go of her and crawling out of the shelter.

“Yeah, it is for now.” He said. (Y/n) followed behind him, mud and sweat covering her. She looked around, the yellow pick up nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s my truck?” She asked. There was a loud crunching noise as her truck landed in the path of Danneel’s. Danneel screamed as she slammed on the brakes, bringing the red truck to a screeching halt. (Y/n) smirked some. “Oh, there it is.”

“Danni!” Jensen called out, running over to her as the rest of the crew jumped from their own cars and made their way to her.

“You okay?” Misha asked, opening her door. Jared barreled over and helped her out.

“You just missed the truck! That was awesome!” Jared called out. “Gold star for you!” Jensen came over and Danneel launched herself into his arms. As he talked to her, the others made their way over to (Y/n). 

“Where’s Dorothy?” Jake asked. (Y/n) glared over at Danneel and Jensen for a second.

“Gone.” She said, looking over at her truck. She sighed and walked past Danneel and Jensen. “You okay?” Jensen looked up at her. Danneel might not be able to tell the difference between (y/n) being sincere and sarcastic, but Jensen could.

“She’s fine.” Jensen told her. (Y/n) nodded and made her way over to her truck, groaning at the broken glass. She knelt down carefully to start pulling things from the truck. She saw the ring laying on the ground. She grabbed it and pushed it into the pocket on her bag that she had salvaged. Jared walked over then and leaned against the wreckage.

“She did technically fly.” Jared said, making (y/n) smile some. “What was it like back there?”

“Windy.” She said simply. She looked up as Stephen’s crew drove by. “Oh look, AAA is here to save the day.”

“About time you showed up Stephen!” Jared said, chasing the car. He managed to grab on to one and kiss Tom on the cheek. “Heya there Tommy! Long time no see!”

“Get off me Jay!” Tom said, pushing Jared back.

“Losers!” Jared called out after them.

“Get your own twister assholes!” Felicia added, earning a high five from Jared.

“Come on guys. Let’s get Dorothy 2 ready.” Jeff said. (Y/n) nodded as she cleaned herself off with some wet wipes snagged from a barbeque place in Texas. She looked over at Jensen and Danneel then with a smile on her face.

“Hey Jenny, you got full coverage on that truck?” She asked. Jensen gave a nervous laugh.

“Liability only.” He said. (Y/n) nodded.

“Oh really?” She asked, examining the truck. “It is a pretty ride.”

“Thank you.” Danneel said, feeling Jensen squeeze her some.

“Don’t even think about it.” Jensen said, shaking his head. He watched (y/n) get all her things together. “No way.” (Y/n) just smiled at him.


	5. The Battle Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Danneel, and (Y/n) head into the battle zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for this chapter are "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time_

Jensen snapped the radio off with a sigh. Danneel set in the backseat, snapping at her gum. (Y/n) set shotgun, her bag resting by her feet. Jensen drove the truck, leading the convoy of chasers. He had been in lots of awkward situations in his lifetime; locked out of his dorm by an ex with no clothes on, getting drunk with Jared at that bar and riding the mechanical bull like he was born to do it, being caught in the backseat of his car with (Y/n) by her dad. But this, this had to top it on the scale of most awkward situations that he had ever been in.

“Hey boss, come in?” Jared’s voice came across the CB. Jensen and (y/n) both reached for the mic at the same time.

“Oh, go ahead.” Jensen said. (Y/n) shrugged.

“It’s your truck though.” She told back. He shook his head.

“No, you’re their leader.” He said. She smirked and picked up the mic, talking to Jared and Felicia about where they were heading. Danneel listened in.

“Wait a minute,” Danneel said, listening to (y/n). “Battle zone? Jen, sweetheart, what are we doing?”

“We’re going again.” Jensen explained. Danneel’s eyes widened.

“Again?!” She called out. “But you almost got yourself killed the last time!” Jensen had to chuckle a little bit.

“Sweetie, I’ve been through a whole hell of a lot worse than that back there.” He said. “It’ll be okay. Close calls are in the job description.”

“But this isn’t your job anymore.” Danneel said softly to Jensen. (Y/n) glanced over at them while continuing the game plan conversation with the others in the team. She leaned over and looked at Jensen’s speedometer, signing when she saw how fast they were going.

“What?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) shrugged.

“Nothing.” She said. Jensen gritted his teeth and pressed down on the accelerator. (Y/n) smiled some, until she looked out Jensen’s window. Her smile fell. “Don’t look now, but your BFF is here.” She said. Jensen gripped the steering wheel tighter. Jensen looked out his window for a second, seeing Stephen looking back over at him. Jensen smirks and waves before holding up his middle finger. Then, he slammed on his breaks.

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen looked up at the sky.

“Look at it. It’s going to shift.” Jensen explained. (Y/n) scanned the sky too.

“Are you sure?” She asked, but she knew very well that Jensen was very rarely wrong about things like this.

“Yes I’m sure. It’s a sidewinder.” Jensen explained. Danneel looked at both of them.

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Danneel asked. (Y/n) was about to explain it to her, but Jensen decided to interrupt her before she could be rude to Danneel.

“Wasn’t there a road back there?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) nodded, a smiling pulling back on her face.

“Go!” She said. Jensen gunned it, doing a U-turn, and heading back to the other road. The rest of the crew followed them while Stephen’s set out on the same path. That’s when Danneel’s phone rang.

“Hey Sam, now’s not a good time.” She said. (Y/n) heard a man talking on the other end for a bit. “They’re not judging you on the size of your penis…well maybe for that specific scene they are but…” (Y/n) looked over at Jensen.

“Don’t ask.” HE sighed. “I don’t even know.” (Y/n) nodded and focused on the job at hand while Danneel talked to her client in the background.

****

“About four miles down, take a right.” Stephen told Tom as he sped along. “We can deploy D.O.T and be home for dinner.” He laughed. Tom nodded, but saw as the tornado took a hard turn left. Just like Jensen had said it would.

“Uh, Doctor Amell…” Tom said. Stephen looked up, his eyes widening.

“It’s shifting?! What the fuck?!” Stephen yelled out. “Grant! I thought you told me this was staying on the same course!” He shouted into his mic at one of the other guys in one of the SUV’s behind him.

“Looks like they’re going to intercept.” Tom pointed out. Stephen looked over to see Jensen and (y/n) heading straight for it.

“Damn it! Ackles!” He called out.

****

“Jim, what are we getting into?” (Y/n) asked into the mic. Jim was towards the back of the convoy. He was watching the satellites, keeping track of everything.

“Looks like a F2, possible F3 heading south by southeast. It’s on the ground, we need to act now.” Jim explained. (Y/n) nodded. Danneel managed to get her client off the phone so she could pay more attention to what was going on.

“(Y/n), it’s a barn burner!” Jared called into the CB. Danneel raised an eyebrow. “It’s not going to hang out long!”

“We see it! We’ve got this.” (Y/n) said. Jensen took the mic then.

“We’re getting hit hard. You guys stay back until it’s over.” Jensen said. (Y/n) nodded in agreement. She saw a camera sitting on the console in the middle of the truck. She grabbed it and looked at it.

“Is this good to go?” She asked. Jensen glanced over at it.

“Sure. Knock yourself out.” HE said. (Y/n) nodded and went to take a picture of the tornado.

“Jen,” She said softly. “Rain bands.” He looked out his window to see the rain was horizontal from the wind and power of the tornado. Jensen drove them onto a bridge, the wind hitting them from all sides. “We’re in the core…” She whispered. Danneel looked over at Jensen, but she knew better than to say anything right then. She didn’t want to distract them.

“Look!” Jensen said, pointing out over the water where the tornado was splitting into two. “Sisters!”

“Shit.” (Y/n) mumbled. She lifted the camera and started taking pictures as Danneel’s phone rang again.

“Dean, I can’t talk to you right now.” Danneel said, eyes glued to the twin tornadoes in front of her. He was rambling on about something. “I know you’re upset but you need to breathe.” She told him, but mainly so she could see herself doing it. That’s when something flew by them, making them all stay silent, eyes opened wide, mouths hanging open.

“Cow.” (Y/n) said, not sure if she had actually seen it right.

“Uh, I gotta go Dean. We’ve got cows.” Danneel said, hanging up on the confused actor. The cow flew by again, this time accompanied by other pieces of debris.

“Another cow.” (Y/n) said. Jensen watched the cow with amazement.

“I think that’s the same cow sweetie.” He said, nobody really catching what he called (y/n). He looked at the road out ahead of them. “We have no path. We’re sitting ducks.” He told (y/n).

“We have to get out of here Jen.” (Y/n) said.

“I’m trying!” Jensen said as the rain hit them harder.

“Floor it!” (Y/n) called out.

“Hold on to something!” Jensen said as he hit the gas hard. When the truck started to spin, Jensen hit the brakes, causing it to fishtail. Danneel screamed and held onto the seats in front of her. Jensen held the steering wheel, (y/n) held the dash. Danneel squeezed her eyes closed, thinking it was the end for them. And then it stopped. (Y/n) and Jensen looked at each other when the tornadoes disappeared back into the sky.

“Oh my god!” (Y/n) said excitedly. Jensen smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, a big smile on his face.

“That was incredible!” HE said, pulling back and looking into (y/n)’s eyes with a big smile on his face. Jensen then turned to look in the backseat where Danneel was climbing out. He jumped out of the truck and pulled her to him. “Oh honey, are you okay?” He asked. (Y/n) climbed out of the truck, watching the sky. She heard Jared’s music playing then as the team pulled up behind them. (Y/n) turned around and smiled at everyone.

“Did you see that?!” She yelled out. Jared ran over and hugged her.

“That was wicked!” He called out. “My god!”

“I was in the middle of it!” She said excited. Danneel was clinging to Jensen, but watched as the crew rallied around (y/n), giving her hugs and high fives. Danneel looked up at Jensen.

“It’s okay sweetie. It’s all okay.” HE said, rubbing her back. She nodded slowly.

“So, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to get out of here.” Colin said. “There’s a whole hell of a lot of tornadoes that are going to hit today…”

“We can’t just leave!” (Y/n) said. “We just saw the beginning of it.”

“And the rest of us couldn’t help but notice how close we are to Wakita.” Felicia added.

“No!” (Y/n) called out, making Jensen and Danneel looking over.

“I don’t think Aunt Meg would mind if we stopped by and said hi. Maybe sampled some of the newest things her butcher has made up for her.” Jake said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No!”

“But…food.” Jared said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Food!” The crew called out. “Food!”

“We are not invading my aunt! She can’t afford to feed Jay, let alone all of us!”

“Food! Food!” The chant kept going.

“No! Absolutely not!” (Y/n) said, turning to look at Jensen. Jensen just gave her the same smile she gave him before she took over his truck. “No!”


	6. Aunt Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chasers head to (y/n)'s aunts home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue.

_I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home_

Meg had been talking to the welder working on her newest art piece when she heard the music coming down the street and up the drive. She smiled to herself as she realized who it was. She turned to see a convoy of trucks, vans, and buses appeared in her driveway.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.” Meg said, walking towards the vehicles. She smiled as Jensen climbed out of the truck, Danneel right behind him. “Jenny!”

“Meg!” Jensen said, holding Danneel’s hand and pulling her over towards where Meg was.

“It’s so great to see you!” Meg said happily. Jensen smiled at her.

“It’s great to be here.” He said. “I missed seeing you.”

“You know, I was just telling little miss (Y/n) the other day that I missed you coming around.” Meg told him, patting his cheek. “Speak of the devil! (Y/n) sweetie.” She walked over, taking in the muddy clothes and dirty hair. “Rough night?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” (Y/n) laughed. That’s when there was a stampeed of chasers running over to Meg. Meg’s smile lightened even more.

“My kids!” She laughed, even though Jeff and Jim were much older than the rest and couldn’t really be considered kids.

“Meg!” Jared called out, hugging her tightly. Meg smiled and returned the hug to the large man.

“I bet I know what you’re all here for.” She said. They all sheepishly looked at each other.

“We just wanted to come see you Meg.” Felicia said, a blush spreading on her face. Meg laughed.

“So, if I was to make some steak and eggs, no one would eat it?” She asked with a laugh. The gang all looked at each other before looking back at Meg, who was already heading inside to fire up the stove.

****

Everyone set at the table while Meg and (Y/n) busied themselves in the kitchen. Danneel was sitting with them, a little confused. Meg had gave Jensen first privilege at the shower, since he had a soft spot in her heart. Even if (y/n) and Jensen didn’t get back together, Meg would still send him a Christmas present every year.

“I’m just saying, if there is even a chance that you’re going to get struck by lightning, the best thing for you do to is to grab your ankles and stick your ass up in the air.” Jeff said, sipping on his drink. People started to laugh.

“No, no, he has a point.” Felicia said. “If you’re going to get struck by lightning, it’s the safest spot.”

“I’d like to get struck by lightning once, just to see how it is.” Colin said, eating a handful of M & M’s that were sitting on the table.

“I volunteer Colin to get stuck by lightning on the next chase!” Jake announced with a laugh. Misha smiled as he listened to them talk. He sipped on his drink.

“Oh my god it’s real lemonade!” Misha said. “Meg, I’m moving in here okay?”

“That’s fine. I need some more help around the house.” Meg laughed. (Y/n) walked into the dining area with a plate full of steaks then. She smiled as she placed them on everyone’s plate, but was a little less than friendly when she dropped Danneel’s on hers. Danneel poked at it with her fork.

“Where’d you get all the beef?” Jim asked, looking up at Meg as she walked by.

“Did you guys see my cows up front?” She asked. Danneel and (Y/n) glanced at each other, imagining the cow flying by the car during the tornadoes.

“Well, no.” Jake said. He looked up at Meg, who started laughing. Everyone shook their heads. Danneel just made a face at her food. (Y/n) set a bowl of mashed potatoes and some gravy down on the table then. Jared picked up the bowl and put some on Danneel’s plate before she could even say anything.

“Trust me, you want some.” Jared explained to her. “And I’d get some before Jeff gets his hands on them. He could make a meal off of just then.” He set the potatoes down after getting himself some and poured out some gravy for him and Danneel. “And her gravy. Oh lord don’t even get me started on her gravy.”

“It could be its own food group.” Felicia explained, eating her own food. Jensen came down the stairs then, freshly clean and in some clothes that he had left behind the last time he had been to Meg’s.

“Shower’s free.” He said. (Y/n)’s head popped up at the sound of that. She shut the door and quickly made her way to the stairs, claiming dibs on the shower. But she ran into Jensen, almost falling to the ground. “Easy tiger.” He joked, missing the red that seeped onto her cheeks.

“Your clothes are in the dryer and will be done when you get out.” Meg assured (Y/n), noticing the awkwardness between (Y/n) and Jensen.

“Thanks Aunt Meg.” (Y/n) mumbled, running up the stairs. Jensen couldn’t help but watch her as she left before he walked over to the table to get some food. Jeff looked up at the table.

“Meg, how can you watch this crap?” He asked. Everyone looked up to see Stephen on the screen, being interviewed by some local news crew. Jensen walked over and turned up the volume. The rest of the crew was silent.

“I get out there to be one with nature. Just me and the tornado. The storms. The thrill of chasing something so unpredictable…”

“Oh, turn him off.” Felicia said, rolling her eyes.

“He’s a loser.” Jared added.

“I’ve cleaned up dog shit that’s better than him.” Misha added.

“Boo!” Jake and Colin called out at the same time.

“Stuck up prick.” Jim scoffed.

“Turn him off. Turn him off.” Felicia said again, starting a chant that had Meg laughing. Jensen laughed and changed the channel to something else, heading over to the table and setting down by Danneel.

“You guys really don’t like that Stephen guy, do you?” Danneel asked. Jensen smiled at her.

“You don’t even know the half of it sweetheart.” Jensen said. The others set back down.

“He will rue the day he messed with the Extreme!” Jared called out, lifting his drink into the air.

“Why do you guys call Jen the extreme?” Danneel asked, watching all of them. Jared laughed some.

“Because he is extreme!” Jared laughed. Everyone cheered. Jim smiled at Danneel.

“Jenny here is the most out of control son of a bitch that has ever chased a twister.” Jim explained. Jensen smiled some, but looked down at his hand where his wedding band used to be.

“I think someone else takes first place in that category.” He said with a sigh.

“You forget we’ve all seen you in the heat of battle.” Felicia laughed.

“Oh no, not that story…” Jensen groaned. Danneel looked at him.

“You see, there was this one time, we were outside of Oklahoma City,” Misha began. “And we were way too close into the heart of this storm. (Y/n) is trying to film it. This was before we even thought of Dorothy.”

“And out of nowhere comes this beat up pickup truck. Looked like the thing would fall apart if you so much as looked at it wrong.” Jeff explained. “(Y/n) is about to start screaming at the poor bastard for getting into her shot and to get out of the battle zone.”

“And that’s when the door opens and out climbs Jenny, buck naked.” Jim added with a loud laugh.

“I was not naked.” Jensen groaned.

“Sweetie, I was there. And I can vouch for everyone and say, you were naked.” Felicia laughed.

“I was half naked.” Jensen said, trying to defend what little bit of honor he had left.

“The bottom half maybe.” Jake laughed. Jensen rolled his eyes.

“So here he is in the middle of the storm, everything hanging out, and (y/n) is yelling at him to get out the way. To get in a ditch or something. And he just turns and looks at the twister. He throws his bottle of Jack at it and tells it to have a drink!” Jared laughed, watching as Danneel’s facials expressions changed throughout the story.

“The damn bottle didn’t even hit the ground.” Jim told her.

“Sucked it up.” Jeff nodded. “True story.”

“That was a good twister.” Jake said. “Colin actually joined us during that one.”

“Yeah. First day out in the field with these guys and I get to meet Jensen’s dick.” Colin said, rolling his eyes. Misha slapped him on the back.

“Everyone here I think has seen Jensen’s dick at least once.” He laughed. Danneel shook her head. Jensen looked over at here, about ready to make up some lame excuse that it was his evil twin or something, but thankfully Felicia came to his rescue.

“That twister, it was a good F3 wasn’t it?” Felicia asked, changing the subject. She didn’t want to be reminded of all the times she had walked in at the wrong time and seen Jensen on full display. Jake shook his head.

“Nah. That was a solid F2. Wind wasn’t strong enough to be a F3.”

“Okay, no you’ve lost me again.” Danneel said. “I’ve heard that stuff on the news before, but I don’t know what it means.”

“The Fujita Scale.” Jensen said. “It ranks a tornado on how much it eats. How much damage it causes.” He explained.

“That lovely story we just told you involved a F2, possibly a F3.” Jeff told Danneel, sipping his lemonade.

“There will probably be some F4’s today.” Jake said. Danneel nodded.

“Is it the strongest?” Danneel asked. Felicia shook her head.

“That honor is reserved for the F5.” She explained. 

“Have any of you ever seen an F5 then?” Danneel asked. Everyone got silent then. Jensen just closed his eyes.

“Just one of us.”

****

(Y/n) stared in the mirror as she stood in Meg’s bedroom, brushing her hair out with one of her aunt’s brushes. She worked the knots out of her hair before pulling it up into a bun. She grabbed her necklace then and carefully slid the ring on it before putting it around her neck.

“It doesn’t matter what you do, you’ll always be beautiful.” Meg said, walking in and shutting the bedroom door. (Y/n) turned to look at her aunt, a sad smile on her face. “Sounds like old times downstairs.”

“Yeah it does.” (Y/n) sighed. Meg frowned and walked over to her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, rubbing her arm. She knew (y/n) had been putting on a brave face ever since she had been served those divorce papers. She just didn’t realize just how much it was hurting her niece. “He didn’t keep up his end of the bargain.”

“What?” (Y/n) asked, a little confused. Meg smiled at her.

“He promise to spend his life following you around, pining over you, or so help him he would end up miserable and alone.” Meg said, recalling words he heard Jensen say to (y/n) several times since they met. (Y/n) wiped at her eyes.

“It was too much to ask for.” She said softly. Meg shook her head.

“Jensen was usually going his way, which was usually the same way you were going. But I guess that’s his loss.” Meg said. “I guess you could always get back at him and start dating Stephen Amell.” She laughed. (Y/n) turned up her nose.

“I’d rather end up miserable and alone.” She said, shaking her head. “It all seems so long ago.”

“Not too long ago.” Meg said. “He did follow you here, didn’t he?” That’s when the sound of Jared calling up the stairs reached them.

“(Y/n), we gotta go! F3 reported! Let’s get a move on!” (y/n) grabbed her things and headed down the stairs with Meg as Jensen led Danneel outside.

“You ride with Jay Danni. Is that okay?” He asked. Danneel nodded, knowing she probably didn’t have much say so in the matter. “Let’s go people!”

“Any word where Stephen is?” (Y/n) asked, wanting to beat him to the chase.

“About 30-40 miles away.” Felicia said. (Y/n) smiled.

“Fantastic.” She said, heading towards Jensen’s truck before she stopped and kissed Meg’s cheek. “Sorry to eat and run.”

“This is what you live for sweetie.” She said. (Y/n) hugged her and ran after Jensen. Jared came by and hugged Meg and she handed him a bag of food, knowing that he couldn’t go forever without food.

“Bye Meg!” A chorus of voices rang out. Jared grabbed Danneel’s hand and led her to the bus before she could say any more to Jensen.

“Keys?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen tossed her the keys with a smile. He knew she liked to be in charge like this. That was part of the reason he fell in love with her. “Let’s get a move on!” Jared started his bus, loud music filling the air.

“Just like old times.” Jensen said, looking over at (y/n) as she pulled the truck out onto the road. As much as he hated to admit it, especially with Danneel here, but he was starting to fall in love with (y/n) all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chase a tornado yet again, but this time Jensen makes a decision.

And we be taking care of business (every day)  
Taking care of business (every way)  
We be been taking care of business (it's all mine)  
Taking care of business and working overtime

(Y/n) smiled as she drove, watching the corn fields fly by and listening to the sounds of whatever came to Jared’s mind to play during the run. It was just like olds times and she couldn’t believe how fantastic it was. Jensen at her side, the crew behind her, the storm looming in the distance. Misha and Jake were working out short cuts so they could get to the heart of the storm before Stephen smelled it brewing.

“Shit.” (Y/n) mumbled to herself as they hit a dirt road that Jake told them to go down. She dropped the CB mic due to the shaking of the truck. Jensen grabbed the mic then.

“Hold on guys. It’s really bumpy.” He said. He reached under the seat and grabbed a box. “Haven’t really had much need for this. But I think it’ll help you out.” He pulled out a headset and attached it to the CB. He reached over and gently placed it on (Y/n)’s head. “Better?” He asked, closer to her than he should’ve been.

“Much.” She said with a smile. He reached over and turned the mic button on.

“There you go.” He said, his hand lingering for a brief second on her shoulder.

“Can you guys hear me?” (Y/n) asked, receiving a chorus of yes. “Thank god for Jensen.” She laughed, making Jensen chuckle. “And you almost missed this.” She said, looking over at Jensen. He just smiled, glad that he had stuck around for all of this.

“Best chase ever!” Colin called out. (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh some. Jake and Misha were trying to tell them how to go as (Y/n) drove. She left Jensen in charge of getting the right directions.

“Come on Jake! Focus!” Jensen called into the mic a couple times. Jake was trying to talk to Jensen and listen to Misha all at the same time, something that was actually a hard thing to manage. Mainly for the simple fact that Misha talked way too much for Jake to actually figure out the right directions.

“Cross at this grassy area and you’ll pull right out onto the highway.” Jake finally said. Jensen sighed and nodded before relaying the message to (Y/n). He wanted her to just focus on driving, because she wasn’t the best multitasker in the world. But she drove through the grassy area, and instead was just in a field.

“Where the hell in the road?!” She called out, glancing over at Jensen.

“I’m working on it.” He said. “Jake! Misha! Where is the road?! This is a field!”

“It’ll be here right….about…” Misha said. (Y/n)’s eyes widened as she pulled out onto a road, right at a group of black SUVs. “Now.”

“Shit!” (Y/n) called out. The headset fell down onto her neck. She tore it off and laid it in the seat by her, looking up right then to see Stephen staring at her. “Son of a bitch.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jensen groaned.

“You’re insane (Y/n)! You and Jensen are perfect for each other!” Stephen called over the radio to (Y/n). She gripped the steering wheel. 

“(Y/n), don’t do it.” Jensen warned, seeing the gears turning in her head.

“Were you trying to get us killed or just get closer to me?” Stephen asked. Jensen growled then.

“Have at it babe.” He whispered. (Y/n) gripped the mic then.

“Oh, like how you leave people stranded on the side of the road after a tornado almost just killed them with their own truck you lousy piece of…” Jensen took the mic then.

“Okay, maybe it’s a good idea to get the channel free now.” He said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “He has news crews listening in on him.” (Y/n) nodded and handed the mic back over to Jensen. He looked around at the sky. “We have to get off this road.”

“This isn’t the right time to guess.” (Y/n) said, glancing over at Stephen’s cars.

“I’m not guessing. You just have to trust me.” Jensen said. “Make a right here.” (Y/n) nodded and turned the truck. Stephen looked up at (y/n)’s gang turned off the main road.

“Should we follow?” Tom asked, glancing over at his boss. Stephen shook his head.

“No. Let them miss this one.” Stephen smirked. They drove on ahead on the highway while (y/n) lead her herd down a side road.

“What the hell are they doing?” Jake asked, glancing over at Misha. Misha shrugged.

“If I knew the answer to that, I’d probably be the smartest man in the world.” He sighed and pulled out another map to figure out where they were.

“Guys, reported touchdown on Route 33.” Colin’s voice said through the CB. “Jake, Misha, are we coming up on that?”

“Yes.” Misha said as they passed a road sign that said Route 33. 

“Where’s the tornado?” (Y/n) asked, looking around for it.

“It says it’s North by Northeast.” Colin informed her. “I think it might be gaining strength!”

“Like it’s going to touchdown again?” (Y/n) looked over at Jensen for a second. “It’s going to hit right on us, isn’t it?” Jensen nodded. “Well, I guess this is a good time for deployment then. Get ready guys! Dorothy is a go!” Jensen smiled at the sound of that. Jared smiled as he heard that and looked over at Danneel.

“And this is where the fun begins sweetheart.” He laughed. She smiled some, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about all of this. She watched as (Y/n) and Jensen kept on driving while Jared and the others stopped to set up. She watched everyone run around as hail started hitting them.

“Hail.” (Y/n) said softly. “This is going to get nasty.”

“I’ll get her ready.” Jensen said, sliding out through the glass window at the back of the truck. Hail hit him hard, worse than the time he made the mistake of taking Jared paintballing. “Son of a bitch!”

“You okay? (Y/n) called back to him.

“Peachy!” Jensen yelled back, hurrying to get Dorothy ready to go. Everyone set back to watch as Jensen and (Y/n) drove right into the core. Danneel’s eyes were wide with fear.

“Should I stop?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen shook his head no.

“Keep going! We got this!” (Y/n) nodded and kept driving straight into the storm. Dorothy turned on, loud sirens and all, when debris hit at her and Jensen. Jensen kept knocking things free.

“You guys are all crazy!” Danneel said to Jared as he kept trying to get her watch Jensen, even though you really couldn’t see much.

“Jay, are you set up?” Jared heard (y/n) over the radio. “We’re not leaving until we get this.”

“And she’s the craziest one of all!” Danneel said. “I’m so glad that Jensen and I are getting out of here.”

“She’s almost ready!” Jensen called up to (Y/n). “You can stop the truck here!”

“No! We have to get closer!” (Y/n) yelled back.

“(Y/n) this is crazy! Stop the truck.” Jensen said. (Y/n) was about to argue when a tricycle flew at the windshield.

“Okay, I think this is good.” She jumped out of the truck and ran to the back to help Jensen. Together, they got her out of the truck and set up, ready to turn back and wait, when a telephone pole fell and knocked her over, scattering her sensors everywhere. “Shit!”

“(Y/n), this twister is a jumper. We can set up down the road and get it there.” Jensen said softly. (Y/n) shook her head and ran to the road where all the sensors were scattered. “(Y/n) the data won’t be accurate.”

“Help me!” She cried out. Jensen went over to her.

“(Y/n) this is crazy.” He said. “We have to get out of here before it jumps onto us.” She tried to pull away.

“I have to put her back together! I have to do this!” She said. Jensen pulled her to her feet.

“The pack is ruined. We have to try again with another one.” He shook her some. “You’re obsessed (y/n)!”

“You’ve never seen what this thing can do!” She said, tears falling down her face.

“I just saw…”

“No! You’ve never seen it miss this house, and the house after that, and come right at you and destroy your family.” She said, full tears falling now. Jensen’s face softened then.

“You think that’s what it did?” He asked. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Christ, (Y/n), when is it going to be enough? You have to stop living in the past. I’m sorry it took your dad. I’m sorry it destroys homes and families. But you have to stop this darling. You have to see what’s right in front of you.”

“Like what? Everything is gone.” She looked around. Jensen turned her face to look at him.

“Me, (Y/n). You’ve got me and I’m not leaving.” He said softly to her, not realizing that the mic had picked up everything and Danneel was sitting in Jared’s truck, listening to everything.


	8. Stranded at the Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tornado hits when they least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for this chapter are "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.

My girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

(Y/n) heard the song playing faintly from the snake bar of the drive-in that they had set up camp at temporarily. Jared was going back and forth from watching the Doppler to watching the movie that was currently on the screen. Some random horror movie. It made her think about the time that her and Jensen had snuck into this very same drive-in once to see the Shining and more time was spent on each other than on watching the movie. She glanced across the parking lot to see Jensen walking out of a motel room. Danneel had rented one, telling Jensen she needed some sleep and some space. Jensen had an idea about what was going on in her head, and he tried to talk to her, but it wasn’t happening anytime soon.

“Hi, how can I help you?” The sweet girl at the snack bar said. A couple of the boys were listening to music. The girls had a TV on, trying to watch some show that was on TV. Some show about brothers fighting evil and saving the day or something.

“I need eight coffees to go.” (Y/n) ordered. The women’s eyes widened.

“Eight?” She asked. (Y/n) nodded and motioned to her crew. They were all just hanging around, watching the movie and working on the equipment. She grabbed her bag and set it on the counter, opening it to get out her wallet and that’s when she saw it. The papers. The one reason Jensen was here. If she signed them, that was it. He’d be gone. But she knew how happy he was with Danneel. And she couldn’t be the person to take that away.

“She never flew.” (Y/n) whispered as she signed the papers with a pen on the counter used to sign credit card receipts. Jensen walked up to her then.

“Two coffees.” He told the lady before turning to look at (Y/n), who wasn’t quite matching his gaze. “Long day.”

“Yeah.” She answered. Jensen leaned up against the counter.

“I was thinking about the sensors laying out there on the road today. Maybe they won’t fly that way.”

“Whole thing is too light.” (Y/n) explained. “I don’t know what to do to fix it.” Jensen raised an eyebrow at her, confused as to where her energy had went all of the sudden. The girl comes back with ten coffees, two for Jensen and eight for (Y/n).

“Thanks.” They both say at the same time. (Y/n) looked into the snackbar, seeing the TV the kids had in there go staticy on and off. As it did, there was a red bar across the bottom of the screen. Her eyes widened and her fears were confirmed as Jared barreled across the parking lot.

“IT’S COMING!” He screamed. “WE HAVE TO GET TO SHELTER NOW! JENSEN! (Y/N)!” Jensen tensed. He knew that it was serious if Jared wasn’t calling him Jenny. 

“It’s already here!” Jensen called back, running towards where Danneel was as she came out of the motel room. The tornado sirens blared loudly in the dark sky. (Y/n) turned to see the tornado in the distance.

“Get to safety!” She called to the kids in the snack bar. They all took off running like hellhounds were on their tail.

“(Y/n) come on!” Jensen was begging her to run as he held on to Danneel, rushing her to a large building where the others had run to. “(Y/n)!”

“I’m coming!” She called back, turning to run after them. She ran past Colin’s car and turned to see him in there. She ripped open his door, Jensen fighting the urge to go after her. “Come on Colin!”

“I can’t.” He said. He was just a scared kid. He had taken this job to help with school. He wanted to be a meteorologist and this internship would look great on his resume. But he was terrified.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you Colin. Come on.” She encouraged him. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. She pulled him towards the others, who were huddled down in a pit in the building. Jensen had his arms wrapped around Danneel.

“Try to stay calm.” Jensen told everyone as he rubbed Danneel’s back. “It’ll be okay.” The building shook then and debris flew, one of them striking Jim in the head and he fell back against Jeff. (Y/n) crawled over to him and helped Jeff keep pressure on Jim’s cut. (Y/n) looked over at Jensen.

“I hate this! This is crazy! I don’t want to do this anymore!” Danneel screamed.

“Just relax. It’ll be okay.” Jensen assured her. But right then, a car came crashing through the building, knocking things down on top of them and a large sign fell down through the ceiling, suspended above them. But as soon as it started, it was over.

“Is…is it over?” Danneel asked quietly.

“I think so.” (Y/n) said. “How you doing Jim?”

“Pretty good actually.” He said as Jeff and Misha helped him to his feet. Felicia had clung to Colin and Jake during the whole thing. Jared helped (y/n) to stand up and climb out of the pit. Everyone slowly made their way out as a couple cop cars pulled up.

“Holy shit…” Jensen whispered to himself as he looked around. The cars that were parked on the other side weren’t damaged at all, but the screen where the movie had been playing was gone, the snack bar, the coming attractions board. All of that was gone. “The gear should all be good though…”

“Is this always like this?” Danneel asked quietly, not looking at Jensen.

“No. It’s not I promise.” Jensen said. He looked over at Jared and (Y/n).

“Jay, where is it heading?” (Y/n) asked, running her fingers through her hair. Jared looked at the Doppler and froze. “Jay?”

“It, uh, it looks like it hit Wakita head on…” Jared said, stumbling over his words some. The world seemed to move in slow motion for (Y/n) right then. Wakita?

“I’m going!” (Y/n) called out, running around like a desperate woman right then. “I need a phone! Someone get me a phone!”

“I’ve already tried. Nothing is going through.” Jeff said. “We’ll get you there.” Jensen watched (y/n) breaking apart before his very eyes. Her dad was gone, her mom ran off to god knows where, and Meg was all she had left.

“Jesus.” He whispered to himself. “(Y/n) I’ll drive you!” He called over to her. She looked at him and he could see that small gleam of hope still in her eyes. She smiled some and ran over to the other guys to help them clean up and clear a path to get out and to Wakita. Jensen turned and looked at Danneel.

“You’re going back out with them…” She said, looking up into his eyes. He placed gentle hands and smiled.

“Yeah it looks that way.” HE said. She nodded.

“I’m going back.” She said. He nodded.

“Yeah that sounds like the best idea. The motel is probably the safest.” Jensen said. Danneel shook her head.

“I won’t be there.” She said. His smile fell and his arms dropped to his side.

“What does that mean?” HE asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m saying goodbye.” She said. “I can’t compete with this. I don’t even know where to begin. When I met you, you said you chased tornadoes. I thought it was a metaphor or something. I didn’t know that it actually meant you chased tornadoes.”

“Danni…”

“And there have been three close calls in twenty-four hours! What happens when it’s not just a close call Jen? What happens when you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time and there isn’t a convenient basement nearby…” She sighed. “Sooner or later, we both knew this was going to happen.”

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. While he had loved Danneel, the pull of a chaser was just too strong. He knew there was no way he would be happy living in a huge city and standing in a studio five to seven days a week. He didn’t want to just report the weather, he wanted to find a way to understand it better. “I never wanted this to happen.”

“I know you didn’t.” She said, touching his cheek. “And the sad thing is, I’m not even that upset about it.” She laughed a little. “What does that say about us?” She looked down at her hand and slid off the engagement ring, placing it in Jensen’s hand and curling his fingers around it. “(Y/n) needs you more than I do. And from the sound of it, you still need her a whole hell of a lot.”

“How…”

“I heard you. Back when you and she went to let that Dorothy out. I heard you tell her about how you weren’t leaving her. You both are just downright crazy.” She laughed again. “And I know that you’re more at home on a dusty back road than you ever were in the city.”

“I hope that you can find someone who can be more like that for you.” He said. Danneel smiled.

“If you can find your equal, I’m sure I can find mine.” She turned to walk away but stopped. “If Jared asks for my number, tell him that I’m tavelling to Yemen for business and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Jensen had to laugh.

“I’ll do that.” He said. “See you around Danneel.”

“See you around Jenny.” She smiled and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of emergency workers and displaced people. Jensen sighed and looked down at the engagement ring before looking up and locking eyes with (Y/n) from across the parking lot.

“Come on Jensen!” Misha called over to him, breaking the look that (y/n) and Jensen had been sharing. “If we leave right now we can get back to Wakita in an hour. Maybe less with the way (Y/n) drives.”

“Uh, I think Jensen should drive.” (Y/n) said. “If you don’t mind.”

“You know I don’t.” He said. “Come on people! Let’s move!”


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to Meg's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for this chapter are Riders on the Storm by the Doors.

Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Into this house we're born  
Into this world we're thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
An actor out on loan  
Riders on the storm

The music was playing quietly from the radio as they made their way back into Wakita. Jared wasn’t even playing music from the bus, showing everyone just how serious this situation was. (Y/n) looked out the window, seeing the welcome sign to Wakita hanging off a pole, blowing in the wind. She looked over at Jensen.

“Jen…”

“She’s okay. I know Meg. She probably grabbed that tornado by the ear and gave it a tongue lashing.” He said, trying to make (y/n) smile. “Oh my god.” Jensen whispered, taking in the damage to the small town. (Y/n)’s head whipped around and she saw all of it.

“They had no warning.” She said, noticing all the people standing in the streets, holding on to each other. They drove past a family, a mom, dad, and little girl, all holding on to each other. (Y/n) had to look away, looking for Meg’s house. But, in this case, it was what was left of it. All her wind chimes and spinners still stood, but the once two story house was now one, maybe one and a half. “No!” She jumped out of the truck before it had come to a complete stop.

“(Y/n) wait!” Jensen said, parking the truck and jumping out.

“MEG!” (Y/n) screamed, running towards the house.

“Be careful! The house could go any second!” Jensen called out to her. He watched her grab a flashlight from Jared’s bus and run to the house, climbing up. “(Y/n)! Wait!” He heard her calling out for her aunt. He followed her into the house, hearing the creeking as they carefully treaded. “We need to be quick.”

“We’ll be out as soon as we find Meg.” (Y/n) said, her hands shaking some. Jensen could tell because the flashlight wavered and at some point upon entering the house, he had grabbed her hand and held it tightly. A dresser fell in front of them, making (y/n) lose her footing some. Jensen held on to her tightly.

“Be careful. I don’t want to lose you.” He said, helping her. That’s when he heard barking. “Hey, that sounds like Bobby.”

“Bobby? That means Meg is nearby!” (Y/n) smiled at Jensen. “We’re coming Aunt Meg!” They went down a small hole and saw Meg laying underneath part of a wall. Bobby, her beloved dog, laid by her. “Meg, we’re here.”

“We have to get this off of her.” Jensen said.

“Don’t move Meg. We’re going to get you out.” Meg just mumbled something. Together, (Y/n) and Jensen were able to get the wall moved off of her.

“Meg, are you okay?” Jensen asked, kneeling down by her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Oh, I’m fine.” She groaned. “No little tornado is going to keep me down.” (Y/n) looked her over. Blood on her head and chest. She looked over at Jensen, who just squeezed her hand. That’s when there was the sound of something falling. Jensen looked up to see a TV coming right at them.

“Get down!” He said, covering Meg and (Y/n). The cord on the TV stopped it from going very far. “We have to get out of here. Do you think you can walk Meg?”

“Yeah I think so.” She said softly. Jensen and (Y/n) got her up and were heading out of the building as the cord finally pulled on the TV and it crashed to the ground. The house started to creak. 

“Meg! Jensen! (Y/n)!” Jared called out from where he was. “Jeff, hold my watch! I’m going in!” He ran over and started to climb up onto the house. “Guys!”

“We’re coming out.” Jensen said, helping Meg out through the window. “Get an ambulance!”

“Colin! Jake! One of you get an ambulance over here now!” Jared barked at the two. They nodded and ran over to some medics. Jared and Jensen led Meg over to a stretcher that was brought for her. She was pale and possibly going into shock, but she was alive. Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m so glad you guys could all come over.” Meg laughed some. Even injured, she still had her sense of humor. “Guys, I think Bobby is still inside.”

“I’ll get him.” Jensen said, patting her hand.

“Is she all right?” (Y/n) asked. The medic took Meg’s vitals.

“I think she’ll be fine, but we should take her to the hospital for an overnight visit, just in case.” He explained. “Plus I think someone might need a few stitches.”

“Overnight my ass.” She said, shaking her head the best she could. “I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.” (Y/n) said. Meg sighed.

“Well, then I’m going to drive.” Meg said, making the others laugh some.

“Meg, sweetie, your car is wrapped in a tree three blocks over.” Misha explained to her. (Y/n) looked back at the house as Jensen came out carrying Bobby, who was shaking. As he jumped down and came over to them, the rest of the house collapsed. (Y/n) closed her eyes tightly and turned away.

“We’ll let you rest at the hospital and I’ll get you a nice hotel to stay at afterwards.” (Y/n) said. Meg touched her cheek.

“I love you honey.” She said with a smile. “And I’m glad you two worked things out.” With that, they loaded her into an ambulance. Jared made his way over to his bus to check out the weather report.

“Hey guys.” He said, looking back over at everyone. “They’re saying that there’s a stronger tornado is starting to form 25 miles south of here. Storms are funneling right into it.” He told them. But (Y/n) wasn’t listening. While the rest of the crew went over to Jared’s to check out what he was talking about, Jensen made his way over to (y/n).

“Are you okay?” He asked. But she didn’t answer. She was staring at one of Meg’s wind sculptures that had survived the storm. “(Y/n)? What is it?”

“I know how to make Dorothy fly.” She said, looking over at him. He looked back at the sculpture and a smile spread on his face.

“(Y/n), you’re brilliant!” He laughed. (Y/n) turned and looked at the gang.

“Okay guys, we need every single aluminum can you can find!” She told them.

“We’ll need cutters and duct tape too.” Jensen said. “I want everyone making things like that.” He pointed at the sculpture. “And Jeff, I want the last two Dorothy’s put in the back of my truck.”

“On it boss.” Jeff said, taking Jake and Colin to load up the last of the Dorothy’s. Jensen looked over at (Y/n).

“She’s going to fly.” He said with a big smile on his face. “Come on. Let’s get going before Stephen gets a whiff of what is going on.”


	10. We Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for the chapter are "Radar Love" by Golden Earring.

I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel  
There's a voice in my head that drives my heel  
It's my baby callin', says I need you here  
And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear

Jensen tapped on the steering wheel along to the music that was blaring from Jared’s bus. In the vehicles behind him, members of the crew were making the little fans for the sensors. (Y/n) was at Jensen’s side, making some of her own. Jared was chugging Mountain Dew to use the cans and had cut himself a few times. Felicia was driving his bus, keeping it as steady as she could on the rough backroads. (Y/n) grabbed the mic to the CB after she got all of hers done. Cars were honking at them, signaling something bad up ahead.

“Jay, you ready for us?” (Y/n) asked.

“Yeah I think so.” Jared responded. “I think we’re all ready to show this tornado whose boss!”

“Okay Jen, pull over.” (Y/n) told Jensen. He nodded and pulled onto the side of the road. (y/n) jumped up and climbed into the back of the truck while people brought over boxes full of sensors with these little fans on them.

“Dorothy 3 is ready!” (Y/n) called out after pouring sensors into it. “Dorothy 4 is a go too!”

“Yes!” Jared called out, high fiving people. “Should be a F5 up ahead!”

“Okay people! Get in position! We can do this!” (y/n) called out to them. Everyone ran back to their cars. Jared got his computers ready, Misha had his maps rolled up and ready, Jeff helped make sure that Dorothy was secured. Everyone had something to do in order to get ready for this. Jared stuck his head out the window.

“All right fellas! Let’s go!” He howled. (Y/n) had to smile over at Jensen, who had a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s do this.” She said. He headed back out onto the road. (Y/n) looked out the window at the dark sky and whipping winds.

“Probably just another half mile?” She asked, not sure where they should set up the sensor at. Jensen looked around.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Jensen said, nodding. “I thought we could put it in the middle of the road.”

“What if someone comes along and hits it?” (Y/n) asked. Just then, a large piece of debris blew down the road. Jensen glanced over at (Y/n).

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about anybody.” He said. (Y/n) just nodded, scanning their surroundings. That’s when she saw it. The huge, rotating mass that was a F5 twister. Jensen hit the brakes as the deafening roar of the tornado filled the air. Jensen and (y/n) jumped out of the truck and ran around to the back, getting Dorothy 3 out of the back.

“Come on!” (Y/n) called out, helping him carry her to the middle of the road.

“This good?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) looked around.

“Yeah this will work!” She answered. Jensen grabbed her arm.

“Back to the truck then!” He ran with her, getting her back into the truck. (Y/n) grabbed the mic and looked out the window.

“Okay Jay, are you in place?” (Y/n) asked.

“We’re ready and waiting for contact captain!” Jared responded, making (Y/n) smile. She looked over at Jensen.

“This is it Jen. She’s going to fly!” (Y/n) said happily. “Come on, take her.” (Y/n) said as the stormed came at them.

“She’s too light.” Jensen said, watching her threaten to tip over.

“She can do this! She can fly!”

“We’re losing her!”

“No we’re not! She can do this!” (Y/n) said, crossing her fingers. That’s when a large branch came across the road then, knocking into her and scattering her over the ground. “NO!” She looked over at Jensen with wide eyes. “Get us out of here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He changed into reverse and started to pull away from the tornado, but the branch came back around and caught on the tired. “Damn it!”

“Jensen, come on!”

“I’m trying (y/n)!” Jensen snapped back. “Come on girl, don’t do this to me.” He said to the truck. (Y/n) looked back up at the tornado, her eyes widening again.

“Oh shit.”

“What is it?” Jensen asked.

“I think that’s a tanker truck…” (Y/n) said, looking over at Jensen.

“Shit!” He groaned. He kept hitting the gas pedal, trying to get them out of there. The tanker came right at them, giving the truck a bus to get off the branch. The tanker exploded then, and Jensen drove right through it like he was some sort of action star. (Y/n) was clinging to the little handle on the passenger side, her eyes tightly closed.

“Jenny! (Y/n)! Are you guys okay?” Jared’s voice filled the truck. “If you can hear me, answer. If it’s your ghosts, let me know so I can hire those losers on TV.”

“We’re fine Jay.” (Y/n) said after a second.

“Did you guys see that explosion? It was epic!” (Y/n) shook her head.

“Yeah we saw it.” She said, sighing. Misha’s voice came on then.

“She’s moving northeast. We might still be able to catch her if we move now.” Misha explained. (Y/n) looked over at Jensen.

“This is the last one we have.” Jensen said. (Y/n) rested her hand on his.

“Then let’s make it count.”

****

“My god she’s beautiful.” Stephen said to Tom as they drove towards the exact same tornado that (Y/n) and her crew were chasing. Tom nodded in agreement. Stephen’s SUV drove past Jensen’s truck, making him and (Y/n) look over.

“What are they doing? Why aren’t they going after it?” Tom asked. Stephen just shrugged.

“They’re loss I guess.” Stephen said.

****

“My god Jensen, he’s crazy!” (Y/n) said, looking over at Jensen with wide eyes.

“They’re in position. I guess they’re going for it.” Jensen said. (Y/n) shook her head and grabbed her mic, tuning to the channel she knew Stephen always used. “Stephen, can you hear me?”

“Not now Ackles.” Stephen responded, making (y/n) smile a little bit at hearing her married name being used.

“Stephen, listen to me. You need to anchor your pack or it’s going to get taken out.” (Y/n) explained to him.

“Sharing valuable information now (Y/n)?” Stephen asked. “Do you think I’m a moron?”

“Stephen don’t be a…” Jensen took the mic then.

“Stephen, what’s your position?” Jensen asked.

“Howdy Jenny. We’re heading northeast, following parallel to the tornado. Why?” Stephen responded.

“Because this thing isn’t stable and if it changes paths, it’s coming right for you!” Jensen yelled into the mic.

“Thanks Jensen, but I don’t need advice from a weather man.” He hung up his mic then. Tom looked over at him.

“Maybe we should listen to him. He’s always been right in the past.”

“If I want your opinion, I’ll ask you for it.” Stephen said. Jensen’s voice came through the CB again.

“Stephen, listen to me!” Jensen said. Stephen growled.

“Get off this frequency Jensen! I don’t need your help!” (Y/n) covered her mouth as the twister shifted.

“Jen…”

“Stephen please!” Jensen said. “Tom, I know you can hear me! You have to change course! Tom!” Just then, the tornado seemed to attack Stephen’s SUV, surrounding it in a thick wall of black clouds. They watch it fly up and then get thrown away, crashing with an explosion.

“Oh my god…” (Y/n) said. Jensen threw down the mic and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. “There’s nothing we could’ve done…”

“If he would’ve just listened…”

“We have to get out of here.” (Y/n) said as debris started raining down on them.

“You read my mind.”


	11. She Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and (Y/n) get ready to let Dorothy 4 fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for this chapter are Runnin' Down a Dream by Tom Petty.

It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down  
I had the radio on, I was drivin'  
Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway  
I was flyin'

“Why the hell is there so much debris?” (Y/n) called out as they raced down the road. Jensen was gripping the steering wheel tight. “Jared, get out of here now!”

“On it boss!” Jared said back. (Y/n) looked over at Jensen as they drove down the road. Jared and the others hightailed it out of there in record time. The tornado was throwing anything that it could find. Tractors, cars, road signs, livestock. It was all fair game for this force of nature.

“Right!” (Y/n) called to Jensen as a 2x4 came at the truck. “Left!” Jensen continued to swerve back and forth across the road, dodging piece of people’s homes and their cars. (Y/n) shook as she saw this.

“We have to get to the storm cellar right now!” Her dad’s voice echoed in her ears. “Come on honey, let’s go!”

“But Ruby is still outside!”

“(Y/n)!” Jensen called, snapping her out of her daze. “What are we going to do now?” A tire flew across the hood of the truck.

“I…I don’t know.” (y/n) said, looking around.

“Are you guys still alive?” Jared asked. “I really don’t want to call ghost hunters to find you.”

“Same joke within a few minutes?” Jensen asked into the CB, making (y/n) smile just a bit. She knew he was trying to keep things light so she wouldn’t disappear back into her flashbacks. But, given the situation, it was hard to keep things light.

“Take her! I got the door!” (Y/n) could hear in the back of her head.

“Jen, we have to get out of here.” (Y/n) said softly, looking around as the all the debris.

“What do you want me to do? Get off the road?” Jensen asked.

“That sounds like a good idea actually.” (Y/n) responded. That’s when not just a piece of a house, but a whole entire house rolled out in front of them.

“Oh my god!” Jensen and (Y/n) called out at once.

“I think we’re going in!” He screamed as he drove straight through the house and through several rooms. (Y/n) held on to the roof of the truck, screaming as they flew through the house and out the other side.

“Maybe we should get off this rode…” Jensen said. (Y/n) glared over at him.

“You think?” She asked. Jensen ignored the sarcasm in her voice as he looked around.

“Guys, you there?” Jared asked. (Y/n) grabbed the mic.

“Jay, you guys set up?” (Y/n) asked.

“We’re good to go.” Jared responded. “You guys going in?” (Y/n) looked over at Jensen, who nodded.

“We’re going in.” She told Jared. Jensen was even shaking as he drove. It was now or never. They had to get this one. And, as much as he hated it, this would be in Stephen’s memory.

“You ready?” Jensen asked her. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed up on the seat.

“I’m on it.” She told him as she slid through the window at the back of the truck and out into the bed of the truck. The wind was whipping her hair.

“Be careful.” Jensen called out to her, keeping his eyes on the road. (Y/n) went to work booting Dorothy up. The sirens started going off as she came to life. (Y/n) made her way back into the cab of the truck.

“She’s on.” (Y/n) informed Jensen. He nodded. They knew that the crew was monitoring everything. Her and Jensen just needed to focus on getting Dorothy out there. Jensen turned off the road into a corn field. Right towards the tornado.

“Daddy come back!” She could hear kid her screaming after her dad was pulled away from her and her mom. “Come back!”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) snapped from her memory and nodded.

“Yeah. Are you?” She asked him. He nodded.

“Let me set the cruise control.” Jensen messed with the controls. “Okay, it’s set.”

“On three?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen nodded.

“Ready?” He asked. She nodded. “One, two, three!” On three, they both jumped out of the truck. It continued on at a constant speed, heading right for the tornado.

“Go!” (Y/n) cheered on the truck and Dorothy. “Keep going!” Jensen and (Y/n) watched as the truck drove straight into the twister, releasing all the censors from inside Dorothy into the tornado. A giant smile graced (Y/n)’s face. “Yes! She did it!” She knew that there were readings on Jared’s end and soon, they would know more about tornadoes than they ever did. She didn’t know that Jared was screaming at them over the radio, trying to get them out of there. The crew didn’t know just what Jensen and (Y/n) did to get Dorothy airborn.

“Oh no.” Jensen said, his smile falling. “We need to run!” Jensen grabbed (Y/n)’s hand and took off across the field to a farm nearby. “Let’s go!”

“Into the barn!” (Y/n) said, trying to figure out someplace safe. Jensen nodded and got the door open, allowing (Y/n) and himself to run inside as board and stone hit the sides. (Y/n) looked around, seeing sickles, knives, and saws hanging from the rafters. “What the hell are these people? The Texas Chainsaw Massacre clan?”

“We need to get out of here.” Jensen said. He threw open the door for the barn, knowing that they would end up as steaks if they stayed in the barn. He ran with (Y/n) over to a well pump house. After a little struggling, he got the door open and pushed (y/n) inside. Inside is the U Shaped pipe that water would come out of. “This has to go down at least 30 feet. I’m sure it’s anchored.”

“We just have to hold on to it and hope we don’t blow away.” She looked around. “Hey, here’s some rope. You think this will work?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Jensen said. (Y/n) brought it over to him. He tied it around the pipe some before tying it to him and (Y/n). The walls and ceiling started to break apart then. Jensen and (Y/n) grabbed on to the pipe as the wind hit them hard. (Y/n)’s hand started to slip away.

“Please no.” She prayed to herself. “I just got Jensen back…” She closed her eyes tightly.

“Don’t let go sweetie.” She heard her dad say. Opening her eyes, she swore he was standing right in front of her as the tornado bore down on them. Her eyes were wide and suddenly, she was holding on to the pipe again. “He loves you. Don’t let go.” 

And then her world went dark.


	12. Clear Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a F5.

Silence

That’s the first thing (y/n) noticed when she opened her eyes. Her head hurt a little from being hit with a piece of flying debris, but outside of that, she was okay. She looked up at a blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. At first, her first thought was that she was dead. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since the tornado had passed, but she didn’t think the sky would be blue. Then she heard the horses that belonged to the farm galloping around. And she heard the sound of kids as their parents opened up the cellar to let them out.

“(Y/n).” Jensen said as he opened his eyes. She looked over at him.

“We were in a tornado.” She said with a small laugh. He untangled himself from the rope and knelt in front of her, gently moving her hair back to examine your head. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah. But the blood going down your face says otherwise.” He laughed. (Y/n) looked past him and pointed. He turned to look. “Well, look at that. It didn’t take the house.” He smiled and looked at (y/n) before carefully getting her out of the ropes that had held them safe.

“We did it.” (Y/n) said, her hand resting on Jensen’s arm. He set down by her on the slab that once was the foundation for the pump house.

“Yeah we did. Dorothy really flew.” She said, staring out over the landscape.

“Yeah, well I…” Jensen was interrupted by (y/n) as she seemed to come to a realization.

“We have so much to do!” She said, excited. “We’ve got to get grant approvals for a new warning system. We’re going to need a bigger lab. You need to run analysis on all of this new data…”

“Wait, hold on, since when do I have to run analysis?” Jensen asked.

“Well, you are better with lots of numbers.” She laughed, making Jensen shake his head. “And I have to run the lab.”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Jensen said. “I’ll run the lab, you run analysis.” (Y/n) laughed.

“You’re running the lab? I don’t think so.” She said loudly.

“I’m running the lab!” He said, matching her tone. “God, why do you always have to do things the hard way?”

“Because you like it.” She said, giving him a smirk. He leaned in to kiss her when honking interrupted them. (Y/n) looked out as she heard “Against the Wind” playing. Jared, Misha, Jake, Colin, Jeff, Felicia, and Jim all drove up to them.

“You guys got it!” Jeff called to them as he jumped out of his van. “The sensors worked! We’ve got data out our asses!” (Y/n) laughed and looked over at Jensen.

“It was the biggest twister on record!” Felicia said.

“And, because of it, we have some orphaned storm chasers in need of a new home.” Jared said. “I’ve had a few of the Amell crew asking to join us.” (Y/n) nodded, a brief moment of silence in Stephen’s memory.

“This will look great on my resume.” Colin told everyone. Felicia hugged him.

“Look at the sky guys.” Jim said, looking up at the blue sky. Everyone looked up, except for (Y/n) and Jensen.

“I think I’ve seen enough of that for a little while.” She laughed. Jensen pulled (y/n) to him then, kissing her deeply. She grabbed on to his shirt and tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah!” Jared called out.

“You know what they say when a Texas boy meets a Kansas girl.” Jeff said, heading back to the van. Jake looked at him.

“No, what do they say?” Jake asked. Jeff laughed.

“The biggest storm you’ve ever seen is on the horizon.” He laughed. Jake just shrugged and headed back to the truck.

****

“Hey Jensen?” (Y/n) said as they climbed into Jared’s bus.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked.

“So, about the divorce papers…”

“Oh, forget them. I’ll just call my lawyer and tell him I changed my mind or something. I’ll figure it out.” Jensen laughed.

“Good. Because they were in the truck.” (Y/n) laughed. “But I did hang on to something.” She reached up to her neck and took off the chain, taking the ring off of it. Jensen took it from her and knelt down.

“(Y/n), will you marry me again?” He said with a smile. (Y/n) laughed.

“I think you already know the answer Dr. Ackles.” (Y/n) said with a smile. He just stood up and kissed her. She was wearing his ring again, Dorothy flew, and for once, everything was finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
